


Psychotic Kids

by orphan_account



Series: disco gays [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Being an Asshole, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Scared Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft Stanley Uris, Superpowers, The Losers Club Have Powers (IT), richie is Baby, they're 16/17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a Losers hangout goes terribly wrong, all seven teens are left to figure out the after affects.or the losers get superpowers and struggle to function +new monster :))
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: disco gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one if my fav fics :))
> 
> please give me validation

When Ben woke up all he could hear was the non stop ringing of his alarm clock screaming at him to wake up.  _ ‘Why the hell is that thing eve on. It’s summer.’  _ Ben thought as he turned away from the clock. He simply ignored it, knowing it would turn off soon enough, and yanked his covers over his head. The alarm clock continued to ring louder and louder.

_ RING  _

Ben continues to ignore the alarm despite how goddamn annoying it’s getting,  _ ‘It’ll turn off soon’. _

  
_ RING  _

Without a second thought, he pulls his pillow over his ears and lets out a loud groan.

  
_ RING  _

Ben had enough and threw his arm to his desk in an attempt to turn off the loud machine. As soon as his hand hit the alarm the entire thing shattered into pieces, splintering a hole in the desk as well. The sound of the clock breaking sends Ben shooting up in bed. His eyes widen as he stares at what was once an alarm clock then his eyes travel to the new hole in his desk and then his gaze falls on his own hands. Immediately thousands of thoughts plague his mind.

‘ _ Did I do that?’  _ He began to pace back in forth,  _ ‘There’s no way I did that. Don’t be an idiot Ben.’ _

_ ‘Don’t be silly, of course I didn’t do that. It’s not like I have superpowers or anything.’  _ Ben snorts at that thought before pondering it.

_ ‘But what if I do? It couldn’t hurt to test it out...right?’ _

He hoped out of bed and proceeded to look around the room for something to help test his newfound theory that he had superhuman strength. Ben eyed his bed in contemplation before deciding that it was probably the heaviest thing in his room. He slid his hands under the bed frame and tried lifting it. 

It felt light as a feather.

Slowly he began to remove fingers getting to the point where it was just one hand and the bed was still no problem to hold. Then it got down to just his pinkie and still felt like nothing was in his hands. That’s when he really began to freak out. Without thinking he dropped his bed to the floor with a thud, forgetting his mother was still currently home.

Before a minute could pass, Arlene’s voice could be heard yelling from the kitchn, “Ben! What on earth was the noise?”

“Sorry, mom, I fell into the dresser! Everything’s okay!” Ben was ever so quick to respond. Turning to look at the new mess that was his room he again remembered the events of the morning. With frustration, he picked up a bouncy ball and threw it at the wall, only for it to break through and hit a tree outside. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is happening?!”

Ben whipped out his phone and quickly sent a text to the Losers telling them to meet at the quarry as he ran out his house.

  
  


Eddie woke up expecting to be sore from the day before, having sustained a collection of bruises and cuts from the new Bowers gang, but when he woke up he felt refreshed. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down at his body and noticed it was completely void of any injuries, or scars for that matter. With this realization he sat up in bed and began to examine himself in a more thorough way. Eddie still couldn’t find one mark, one bruise, one scratch, one  _ anything. ‘I must be dreaming. That’s the only explanation for this shit.’  _ With this thought Eddie pinches his arm as hard as possible. The skin begins to bruise under pressure and that’s when Eddie knows for sure he isn;t dreaming.

The only problem is the bruise skin begins to heal before his eyes, “What the hell?”

Before he can think twice he wacks his hand against the edge of the desk, effectively cutting it. Eddie watched the cut with hawk-like intensity as it stitches itself together before his eyes. A smile of excitement lights up his face, “This is cool as shit!”

His thoughts were derailed as his phone vibrated. He picked it up and read Ben’s text before sending back a quick ‘i’ll be there in 10’. He grabbed a yellow sweater and pair of jeans from his closet, getting dressed before finishing out his morning routine and heading downstairs. Ignoring his mom's questions, he grabbed his bike and left.

  
  


Mike had been awake for hours and was just now beginning his daily farm chores. Feed the sheep, check the chickens for eggs and then feed them, give the pigs their slop, and milk the goats. He enjoyed the quietness of the farm in the morning and wished it could stay like this for hours but he knew it couldn’t. The morning loses its calm nature when the cows awaken to be milked. He sighed but continued on with his work, not noticing that nothing else was moving. When Mike looked up, that's when he saw that the world seemed to be frozen in time. A cow was stuck midway through a moo, the birds in the sky ceased their flying, the chickens had stopped running around.  _ ‘That’s weird. Why is nothing moving?’ _

Mike walked around the quiet farm wondering what had caused the anomaly before deciding that he had enough of it and the farm wasn’t as peaceful as he thought it was when it was quit. Almost immediately after the thought entered his mind, the farm came back into motion, animals making a ruckus and being difficult as usual. 

Mike wouldn't want it any other way.

He realized he had powers but he didn’t care much. I mean, come on, this was Derry, weird shit happens all the time. Superpowers couldn’t be a shock to him after IT so he continued on with his chores until he was done. He then sat down by the small field of flowers that were near the chicken coops. Most of the flowers weren’t fully bloomed yet, though Mike wished they had been. And then they were. They bloomed just like he had wanted them too. He then tried to see if he could do it to any other plants and he could. It was as simple as wanting time to stop.

“This is amazing!” Mike smiled to himself and his newfound abilities before his phone began singing. As soon as he saw the Losers would be meeting at the quarry he went inside to get ready, throwing on a simple white shirt, red jacket, and blue jeans. He yelled a quick goodbye to his grandfather before making his way down to the quarry to meet his friends, excited to have the chance to tell them about his new powers. He smiled, grabbed his bike, and began the ride to the quarry.

  
  


Three things Bill Denbrough didn’t expect to happen this morning were a) his arm to extend to his curtains across the room b) his body to be able to stretch and bend at angles humans shouldn’t be able to c) to get toothpaste stuck in his hair. Granted the last one wasn’t as shocking, it was still unappreciated. 

Bill woke up late and was blinded by the harsh sunlight coming in through his open curtains. Being the night owl he was, he was pissd at the light coming in from outside. He was pissed about the morning in general. He rolled over in bed and did what everyone did when they wanted something but didn’t want to get up; he reached his arm for the curtains despite knowing they were feet away and he wouldn’t make it. 

Or so he thought.

When his hand collided with the soft texture of his blue curtains he ignored the fact that it was morning and woke the hell up to figure out what was going on. When he looked down he saw his arm stretched out about two feet longer than it should’ve been. He then freaked out and pulled his arm back and it returned back to its original length,  _ ‘This is insane. What’s wrong with me?’ _

He then proceeded to stretch his arms and take advantage of his power to grab a flannel, jeans, and red shirt from his closet before getting dressed. As he did so he found out he could twist and bend in inhuman ways.  _ ‘This could be useful, if I’m being honest.’  _ When he finished getting dressed he grabbed his phone and confirmed that he’d be at the quarry, saying good morning and goodbye to his parents and Georgie.

He grabbed his bike, “Hi ho Silver Away!”


	2. fuckin shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie thought back to the pain and how everything fell when his mind was off of it. ‘Maybe it was me’. That scared the shit out of him. He didn’t want to be a freak, a monster. Why was this happening to him? Why not someone else? He brought his fearful green eyes to look at Maggie, “Something’s wrong with me, Mom. Something very, very wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yes,, these three are my favorites

Bev woke up with a blue force field around her. “What the actual fuck is this shit?” She began to poke at it and test out what it was. Her hand went straight through it but when she tried to throw a pillow at it, it was blocked from going through. The second time she touched it her arm began to turn the dark blue color of it. The transformation didn’t stop until it covered her entire body. That’s when Beverly began to freak the fuck out. She willed the force field to go away, and it did, and she ran into the bathroom to see her body. The only thing she saw in the mirror was a translucent blue figure the size and shape of her body. She didn’t know what to do about it but maybe it was a medical thing. Eddie would know for sure, she just needed to see him. 

And she did.

In her own bathroom mirror.

Where the translucent blue Beverly was just standing.

The translucent blue was gone and replaced by a taller figure, fuck Eddie and his growth spurt, and the asthmatic himself was standing there. Except it wasn’t Eddie it was Beverly. ‘ _ What the hell is going on?’  _ She decided to test out the waters and see if this was really happening. She thought of Stan and his dirty blonde curls and surely enough she saw the 6’2 man in the mirror. Then she thought of Richie. She snorted as she shrunk down from Stan’s height to 5’9. She then concluded that yes, she does have powers, and went back to being herself. She fell into her typical morning routine and got in the shower, cursing when she got out and noticed she didn’t have a towel. She wished she could duplicate herself. In 45 seconds time a second Beverley was walking into the bathroom with a towel. “Oh, fuck me.” Beverly groaned. She got dried anyways, the second Bev disappearing, and got herself dressed before hoping in her car and heading down to meet the LOsers down at the quarry.

  
  


The second Stan woke up he knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that he was floating in the air. Or maybe the fact that he couldn't see his own reflection in the mirror. He supposed it didn’t matter because they were both concerning in their own way. He struggled for minutes trying to grab his covers to pull himself back down to his bed. In the end he had to reach for the bed frame to lower himself down. 

With the whole levitation problem out of the way it was time to deal with the fact that he could no longer see himself.

Stan walked over to the mirror and began trying desperately to see himself, letting out a grunt of frustration when it wasn’t working. He then remembered all the rants and rambles his boyfriend went on about comic books and superheroes when they were younger. Using what he remembered of Richie’s knowledge he began the process to see how his powers were controlled. After trying wishing, emotions, magic words, and even begging, Stan found out all he had to do was touch the scar he had on his hand from their swear to come back for IT.

As soon as he knew he had figured out the issue at hand he began to take in what was happening. He had a superpower. NOt even just one! But two! Stan sighed. He didn’t need this type of thing to be happening right now. NOt with the stress of highschool and his job and having to be a college scout, not to mention he didn’t deal with supernatural things since Pennywise happened. He didn’t want to.

Stan decided to stop sulking and get ready, planning on heading to the bathroom to piss and take a shower when, without moving, he was in the bathroom. “Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?!” Stan growled, “How the hell did this shit happen? And why  _ me? _ ” He stomped his way to the shower and continued to get ready, throwing on a yellow polo and some black slacks before brushing his teeth. When all of that was done he took a count of his powers. Number one, and least concerning: invisibility. NUmber two, a little concerning: levitation. And his least favorite but totally beneficial: teleportation. Knowing he shouldn’t keep this a secret, he called the most trustworthy person he knew. Richard Trashmouth Tozier.

_ “Stanny? What’s up?” _

Stan flinched at the weak voice coming from the line, “Hey babylove, I just had something to tell you but are you- are you alright?”

_ “Just hurtin’ I guess.” _

“What’s hurti-”

Richie interrupted before he could finish, _ “What’s the big news Staniel?” _

“Ok well this is gonna sound insane but I have powers. Three of them, actually.”

_ “Wait really, babe? That’s fucking cool!” _ Stan laughed at how genuinely excited Richie seemed despite just sounding scared, _ “Spill the beans, baby! What are they?” _

“God I love you. I can levitate, teleport, and become invisible. They’re kinda useful if I’m being honest. Also are you up to meet with the rest at the quarry cause if so I’ll come pick you up?”

_ “I’m sorry Stanny I don’t think I’ll be able to make it today.” _

“Okay tell me.”

_ “Tell you what, my dear?” _

“What’s wrong, ‘Chee?”

_ “Nothings wrong.” _

“You said something was hurting. What is it?”

_ “It- I just- I-” _ The sound of Riche’s voice trailed off and Stan just knew he was struggling with his words again.

“It’s okay, babylove, just take your time.”

_ “I think I have powers too.” _

“That’s okay, we’ll figure it out together but what is it that’s hurting you, love?”

“I can feel them Stan. I can feel them swirling in my stomach and they won’t stop, it’s like they’re trying to climb out of my throat and won’t stop burning my hands. What am I supposed to do? Do yours hurt too?” 

Stan hated that he could hear the pain and tears in his partner's voice. It was heartbreaking to know that he was hurting, “Rich, mine don’t hurt. I’m so sorry this is happening to you but I’m gonna come pick you up and we are going to go to the quarry to see if the Losers can help us out. Okay?”

_ “Yeah I’ll get dressed. I just got to get past Mags.” _

“I love you, Rich.”

“Love you too Stanny.”

As soon as he hung up, he was out the door and racing to his car before heading to Richie’s.

  
  


Richie woke up feeling sick to his stomach, not sick like he’d throw up, but sick like unsettling pain. He could feel his stomach twisting and turning. As he tried to deal with the all so sudden pain he failed to notice the loose objects on his desk and clothes from the floor floating midair. 

_ He  _ didn’t notice. Maggie did. 

Although it was summer, Maggie went to her son’s room to wake him up and check up on him, her motherly instincts telling her something just wasn’t right. And they weren’t. She walked into her son's room to see the contents of his room floating around in the air and her son oblivious to all of it. Upon closer inspection he looked to be hurt. Without a second thought she called out to him, “Richie, honey?”

His head turned to look at Maggie so fast she had thought he got whiplash. Everything that was once floating hit the ground with loud crashes and thuds, startling Richie. He looked around himself before looking back to his mother, “What’s going on?”

“What on earth was that, Richie?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The floating objects!” Maggie laughed in disbelief, “Was that you?”

Richie thought back to the pain and how everything fell when his mind was off of it.  _ ‘Maybe it was me’.  _ That scared the shit out of him. He didn’t want to be a freak, a monster. Why was this happening to him? Why not someone else? He brought his fearful green eyes to look at Maggie, “Something’s wrong with me, Mom. Something very, very wrong.”

In record time she was crossing the distance of the door to her son, reaching out to put a hand on his hand, feeling a staticy feeling as her hand got closer and closer. When her hand finally touched her son a burst of white came from his fingers and shocked her, causing her to pull her hand away in pain. That’s when Richie knew he truly was a monster. He had hurt his own mother with a ability he hadn’t even known he possessed. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized he was dangerous, too dangerous. It felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, like his lungs had finally decided that he smoked too much and were just giving up. Richie could see his mother kneeling in front of him talking but he couldn’t hear anything she was saying. As he watched her through cloudy eyes he saw his father rush into the room, most likely from Maggie calling him. Richie didn’t want him here. He didn’t want either of them here with him. Didn’t want them where they could get hurt. Richie noticed they both had started reaching for him, each parent had a comforting face on as they slowly moved back seemingly against their will.

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Richie was the one doing it. He looked at them longer and slowly felt his breathing return to normal and heard his parents voices reach his ears.

“It’s okay, honey, but you gotta breathe for me. Okay? You gotta breathe Richie.” Maggie was nearly pleading with her son to calm him down from his panic attack.

Wentworth’s voice began to register in his ears, “There he is. In and out, slowly. Come on, kiddo.” 

HIs parents had stopped moving backwards and Richie couldn't have been more thankful for it, “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.”

With a knowing look, Wentworth put a hand on his son's shoulder, “We’re gonna figure this out, kid. I promise.” He gave his son a small smile and Maggie looked like she wanted to say something but before she could Richie’s phone began to ring. In order to give their son privacy he led himself and his wife out of his son's room and shut the door behind him. Richie answered the phone and talked to Stan for a few minutes, finding out he wasn’t the only one with powers, just the only one with powers that took a physical toll. He hoped out of bed and grabbed his black overalls that had a bunch of pins, his red Bloodwitch sweater, his red converse, and a black beanie and got dressed. As soon as he finished getting dressed Stan texted that he’d arrived at the Tozier household, perfect timing as usual, and Richie headed out the door with quick reassurances to his parents.

Stan greeted him with a kiss when he entered the car, “I can’t even lie, ‘Chee, you look adorable today.” When Richie didn’t say anything in return it concerned Stan, “What’s wrong, babydoll?”

“Had a panic attack in front of Mags.” Richie began, “Can we just go to the quarry? Please?”

Stan knew Richie wasn’t going to talk about it until he was ready so he decided to drop it and text the losers that they’d be there soon, “Of course, Rich, we’ll be there soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkk the losers power count depends on how important they are to the story((how much i like them oops)) soooo,,
> 
> ben 1  
> eddie 1  
> bill 2  
> mike 2  
> beverly 3  
> stan 3  
> richie 3
> 
> but i love em all


	3. well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Eddie could finish his sentence, Richie let out a blood-curdling scream almost too high to hear. All of the teens immediately reached up to cover their ears until the scream stopped nearly a minute later. As soon as it stopped, they looked up to see a wide eyed, red faced, pale as shit Richie looking back at them, “Well now my throat feels better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie is baby ok?? also shut up ik i favor him

Ben was already at the quarry when Bill and Eddie showed up. They made small talk for five minutes when Mike arrived and then for another three minutes when Beverly reached the quarry. Most of the Losers looked disheveled and out of sorts but no one commented on the matter. Instead, they talked about shitty school work and random movies and books. The small talk went on for over thirteen minutes before Ben broke it.

“So are Richie and Stan coming or what?”

Bill looked up from his conversation with Eddie, “He said they’d be running late,” He looked left of Ben’s head to see an approaching car, “Actually, there they are now.”

They all turned their heads to see Richie and Stan getting out of the car, waving to them as they made their way over to sit. After a bunch of greetings Stan spoke up, “We need to talk. It’s important.”

“I also have something important to tell you guys.” Bev said.

Bill chimed in with, “Same here.” in unison with Mike as Eddie said, “Yeah me too.”

“We have powers. Like,  _ super  _ powers. The whole ‘Superman’ super power shebang. Those kinds of powers” 

They all stared at Stan and Richie before breaking out into  _ ‘Same’ _ s _ ‘Me too’ _ s.

“Wait seriously? What are they? All of you?” Ben asked excitedly.

Mike was the first to answer, looking at the group with a smile, “Plant control and time manipulation.”

“What the fuck? You have two? I just have a healing factor.”

“Don’t worry, Eddie. I only have one too. It’s super strength.” Ben added in.

“Yeah I only have one. I’m super stretchy.” Bill said and to prove it he stretched his arm out to touch a tree almost ten feet away. The Losers stared in awe as Bill retracted his arm back to a normal length. “What do you have, Bev?”

“Oh, you know, just your basic forcefield, duplication and mimicry.” She replied with a smile.

“I have three, too, Beverly!”

“No shit, really? Spill the beans Stanny Boy! What are they?”

“Invisibility, teleportation, and levitation.”

“Damn, you lucked out. Those are so fucking cool!” Eddie exclaimed, “And you got three!”

Stan smiled at him and realized how lucky they were to all get superpowers. In a town like Derry it was unusual for good things like this to happen, plus the fact that it happened to the Losers Club was truly amazing. In the midst of celebrating, Stan caught a glimpse of his boyfriend. His boyfriend that hadn’t said a word during the whole time they were here despite being the most talkative of the group. His boyfriend that hadn’t made a single joke all day. His boyfriend that was currently hunched over in pain from his powers. Powers may have been beneficial for the majority of the but all the seemed to be doing for Richie was hurting him. Maybe they were-

“So what are your powers, Rich?” Bev asked excitedly, softly bumping her best friend in the shoulder, flinching when his weak voice met her ears.

“Psychokinesis and electric touch.”

Beverly frowned, “You okay, honey?”

When Richie didn’t answer they all looked to Stan as if he knew everything they wanted to know. And if he thought about it, he did, “He said they’re hurting him. Like, a lot.”

“His powers?”

Stan turned to look at Eddie, “When I called him he said it was hurting his stomach, throat, and hands but since then he said it mostly his throat. Said he feels like something lodged in there. I don’t know how to help him.” Stan was going to say more when Bill chimed in.

“Well Eddie you said you had healing powers. Help him.”

Eddie nodded and walked over to Richie, placing his hands on his shoulders and focusing his attention on healing his friend. What Eddie felt was immense heat but no injuries. Richie wasn’t hurt in the slightest despite the few cuts and bruises he’d gotten from skateboarding. “Um, guys? There’s nothing wrong, physically at least. There isn’t anything to heal.” The Losers all burst out in different emotions of yelling, Stan wa worried and concerned while Ben and Mike were confused, Bill and Beverly seemed angry that there wasn’t anything they could do for their bespeckled friend. The same friend that was covering his ears and beginning to look more and more like he was going to burst by the second. Eddie took notice of this before looking worriedly towards the Losers in hopes for getting them to quiet down, “Guys, Ric-”

Before Eddie could finish his sentence, Richie let out a blood-curdling scream almost too high to hear. All of the teens immediately reached up to cover their ears until the scream stopped nearly a minute later. As soon as it stopped, they looked up to see a wide eyed, red faced, pale as shit Richie looking back at them, “Well now my throat feels better.”

“So Richie also has three powers, if you count a fucking sonic scream.”

Stan laughed incredulously as he looked at Bev, “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave reviews :))


	4. god damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what do we do now?”
> 
> “What do you mean Benny boy?” Richie asked, voice slightly hoarse from previous events, “We can just hang out.”
> 
> Eddie rolled his eyes, “That’s not what he meant dipshit. We should test out our powers.”
> 
> “No way we're doing that. It’s fucking dangerous.”
> 
> “No it isn’t.”
> 
> “Yes it is.”
> 
> “Is not!”
> 
> “Is to!”

“So, what do we do now?”

“What do you mean Benny boy?” Richie asked, voice slightly hoarse from previous events, “We can just hang out.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “That’s not what he meant dipshit. We should test out our powers.”

“No way we're doing that. It’s fucking dangerous.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is.”

“Is not!”

“Is to!”

Before Eddie could rebuttal Bill stepped in like the leader they all saw him as, “Let’s v-vote guys. If you want to test your powers, raise your hand,” Every Loser besides Richie put a hand up, “Sorry Rich, looks like we know what we're doing today. Who wants to go first?”

“I will.”

Everyone in the rooms heads whipped around to find the source of the voice that wasn’t any of theirs, but was a voice they hadn’t heard since age thirteen. Four years later the voice still brought the same uneasiness and fear it used to. IT was back and I hadn't waited 27 years. IT’s laugh echoed throughout the quarry mocking them, taunting them. Then startled yells came form select Losers as the clown itself popped up in the middle of them all. Pennywise was bigger than he used to be, more grotesque and sinister than four years ago. Stan pulled Richie behind him as Ben did the same to Beverly.

“Did ya miss me Losers? Cause I missed you!” 

Eddie was the first to shake out of his initial shock, “What the fuck? What the actual fuck?!”

IT simply laughed and progressed toward Eddie. “My how much you’ve grown! More fear, more for me to feast upon!” Pennywise broke off into psychotic laughter.

“Ben what the hell man?! You said we had 27 years!”

“Richie, Richie, Richie. Oh how I missed the smell of your fear, always the most afraid to come and play with the clown.” It laughed as Richie began backing away from IT. Pennywise continued to walk towards the freckled boy, “We never finished our game of truth or dare, now did we Richie?”

“No no no…” Richie brought his hands up to cover his ears but Pennywise only spoke louder.

“Silly Richie, you don’t want them to know what you're hiding. Wouldn’t want them to know you’re a faggy boy, Richie. Oh they know your secret, your dirty, dirty sec-”

“SHUT UP!” JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Richie screamed, not only knocking Pennyise back a few feet, but also knowing down a handful of surrounding trees with his fucking banshee scream. Pennywise looked at the boy in shock. When the fuck did this kid get powers. It didn’t matter. He was going to eat the kid anyways, he was going to eat all of them. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll exhaust them first. After all, Richie was already getting paler.

**Author's Note:**

> can u guess bev, stans, or richies powers


End file.
